A Date Under Paris' Night Sky
by zoelda24
Summary: Chat shares a loving dinner with his Lady while watching the night sky in Paris, although he didn't expect his corny advances to work on his Lady Bug. Nor did Lady Bug expect the unexpected news that would start connecting the dots in their love life. (My first fanfic.)
1. Chapter 1- Date Night

She breathed and sighed heavily, _where is he? For treating me like royalty calling me princess all the time, you'd think he wouldn't make me wait so long._ She stretched on the roof of an old apartment that was about ten stories tall on a hill overlooking the Eiffel Tower. She sat over the edge and childishly swung her feet and impatiently changing positions to get more situated. She hated being idle and sitting on a cold and damp cement bricks. She pondered the dancing of the lights that illuminated the night and the puddles that surrounded the road, orbs of red, blue and yellow giving her a longing of wanting to be apart of light and warmth they provided, sending chills down her spine. The warmth she envied from for away was soon by her side as she turned to see Chat Noir had soundlessly pounced right next to her, with a box in his hand.

"Sorry to of made my princess wait so long," he paused to see her stifle a laugh as she remembered her previous thought, "What?" He laughed nudging her with his elbow.

"Oh nothing! And you should be sorry, my butt is frozen."

"I can warm them for you." He made a squeezing motion with his hands. Not even embarrassed.

"Oh god please don't tell me you said that and did that motion." She cringed, "Not even two minutes and you're already asking to feel me up."

"Hey, I didn't simply say it, I offered it. And it's a new record" He said while putting his elbows on his lap, so he can look at her whole face and not the side. Not that it was more beautiful, his Lady is beautiful in everyway, but he loved to see the cute reactions that was worth him embarrassing himself.

"Who says chivalry is dead." She shook her head smiling, and before he could say or offer anything else, she put her finger to his lips. "Why'd you invite me? And what's with the box?"

"Since chivalry is alive and well, I thought we should take a break from patrolling and have a nice candle lit dinner." He pulled out a candle and lighter and was rummaging through the box to find the blanket but noticed her stare and confusion. "Ah, don't worry this candle also fights off mosquitoes."

"Oh thank god, all my questions are answered."

"Thought so!" He smiled exposing his childish smile, the one where he smiles with all of his teeth, a true genuine smile that made her cheeks burn and stomach turn with butterflies, or akuma. She laughed a little at her pun thinking he was rubbing off on her, not that she didn't like it.

"What? My lady is awfully giggly tonight." He gave his princess a plate of spaghetti that looked like it was cooked at a five star restaurant. She wondered how if he knew her favorite dish. _How'd he know? He always knows._ She sighed and looked to see his plate was the same. He had also brought out two bottles of water and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert, as well as a big wool blanket that he wrapped around her and him, an excuse to be close to her. "Something you'd like to share or would you like to keep me wondering?

"Wondering seems more fun, like a mystery case."

"Pssst" He looked amused and a bit mockingly, "The case of why the beautiful, talented, strong, loving, gorgeous, hilarious, spontaneous, courag-"

"Okay I get it"

"Courageous and the women of my dreams, is laughing to herself. Seems like a fun way to pass time."

She felt awkward, she was always an awkward eater but once she saw Chat diving into his food, she felt comfortable and began eating. She wondered if he got the hint of her sudden awkwardness, she left it at that thought and smiled to herself while putting a fork full of spaghetti in her mouth.

"You like?" He asked, glowing with affection as he saw her face light up at the taste of her food, especially as she spun her head around, fork still in mouth, with wide eyes nodding her head with delight. _Holy shit she's cute._ He was dazed and enchanted by her child like actions and her mature and sexy beauty. How can she be everything he's ever wanted?

"I love." She smiled, her eyes dropping almost melancholy at her plate, "In face I'm in love with it."

His eyes widened, not even noticing how he stopped midway from sucking spaghetti up, as it hung from his mouth. "What?" He wanted to hear it again.

She was lost in his green eyes, not comprehending what she had just said until her whole face heated up and she broke their gaze, embarrassing looking at her plate and swirling her fork around. She mumbled something.

Chat hadn't heard what she said and leaned closer to her, already wiped away all the food from his face. He suddenly thought about his breath, thinking about the garlic bread he had just eaten. "My lady…"

She quickly looked up and locked gaze with Chat, her blue eyes sucking him in, like he was getting lost at sea. "Nothing…" She shivered.

Chat defeatingly looked down in exhaustion. Well, he was making progress he thought. He sighed and looked back up to see her looking down in self loathing. He hated that look. "My lady, my princess, my everything…" He trailed off and noticed he wasn't helping her guilt. He shook his head and laughed. "You have me wrapped around your finger, you know that right?"

She gently shook her head, her bangs coming loose and falling in front of her face as she looked down to Chat's hand, where she saw his ring running out of time. "I know…" She whipped her head around right when Chat had began to giggle at her aloofness. She crinkled her nose and shared a laugh. "I'd kiss you if your breath didn't stink of garlic."

He flinched and backed up, suddenly self conscious of his breath but more conscious of her statement. "So you'd kiss me if I didn't have this breath?" He began to get closer, seeing how far he can get with her comment. He had noticed she's been more flirty and open to his advances, could she of felt the same way?

Toying with her hair, suddenly shy and reserved she nodded. "Only because I'm a sucker for good food."

"My lady, a gold digger. I'll have you know that without this mask I'm a model, oh and loaded with cash."

"Hmm, And I'll have you know that without this mask my house is a bakery as I make baked goods and sweets, so I don't need a man while I can make my own food" She poked him in his chest laughing.

"My lady is so independent. Don't worry, I'll get you to come running to me, even if that means bribing you with food." He laughed at his own declaration as Lady Bug was entertained by it. Chat began to put the blanket and food in the box. Lady bug had brought the unscented candle to their faces, catching him off guard as he turned towards her to say more declarations.

They locked eyes as the flame danced infront of them, Chat brought his hands up and covered Lady Bugs' as he helped in holding the candle, unsure of her action but was just so deeply invested in her.

"Let's make a wish! It'll be good to end the night like this with some magic." She winked at him through the flame. He cursed that this magic wasn't the magic he wanted, he was more into the magic of kissing the love of his life, but this was also good. "On the count of 3…"

"1...2...3" They whispered in unison, blowing out the candle with their eyes close. When Chat had opened his, as his wish was to make Lady Bug his and to also find a way for her to tell her identity on her own terms, he knew Marinette was slow, but between the both of them, they gave obvious signs of their identity. In and out of school.

Lady Bug's eyes were still closed, he took the chance to lean in close and brush his lips against hers. Her eyes instantly opened, as he was centimeters away from her face with a mischievous smile. "Your breath still smells," she whispered staring at the lips that had just touched hers. She brought her hands to his face and pulled him into a real kiss, as she gently sucked his lower lip. A groan escaped his throat as he drew her up from their sitting position where he embraced her, turning their kiss into a harder one as he could get as close as he wanted.

After they both gasped for air, as their hormones got in way of their knowledge to breath, they were only brought back from ecstasy as both their miraculous threaten to lose their power. She felt him smile on her lip. "See? Garlic breath and all and you still kissed me."

She smacked his arm and smiled up at his green eyes. "So you'll still buy me yummy food right? 'Cus that's the only reason why I'm doing this." She teased.

"Gold digger and all and I still love you. Anything for my lady." He grinned, intoxicated with emotion. "But, only if you can make me tasty snacks."

She pretended to contemplate, "It's a deal." She laughed, while drawing away from his embrace. "It's time to depart, kitty."

He sighed, and pulled her into one last embrace, tightening his grasp and squeezing her. He took a deep breath and quickly broke away. "Okay, now I'm good." She stood in confusion but then giggled. _Whatta nerd._ He skillfully picked all his things up while still looking at the love of his life, her arms cross and head shaking, and when he started pouncing back to where he came from backwards, she started laughing making Chat only want to entertain her more. When he was engulfed in the darkness, she quickly swung her yo-yo to her house where she instantly changed back into Marinette in a flash. She really pushed it to the limit this time as Tikki wasted no time eating from the cookie stash Marinette had for her. Collapsing in bed in a fit of giggles as she remembered her time with Chat, she was alerted by a text message. It was from Adrien, her eyes widened in panic and confusion. _It's almost 3am, did something happen?_ All it said was "Goodnight my Lady."


	2. Chapter 2- Clarity

She stared at her phone, a million thoughts going through her head. _Okay, maybe he meant to send it to someone else! Yes.. yes! Someone whom he calls princess, right after I meet Chat, and at 3 in the morning. Maybe they could be brothers!_ She threw her head down onto the bed, sighing as the hand which held her phone went limp. How many times has she came to these conclusions? They've occupied her brain almost every time she came back from fighting an akuma or patrolled and everyday after school. Adrien was nothing like Chat and vise versa, but then again so was her and Lady Bug. But the way he never noticed her, or to be exact, treated her like anyone else, it made her longing crush devastating and bitter sweet. Chat was always there for her, they actually had conversations and he made it her feel like she was the only girl in the world, when he met with her as Marinette and as Lady Bug. Sure she still loved Adrien, she loved everything about him. She also loved everything about Chat and more, their memories and connections are what made them closer and their relationship irreplaceable, something she never shared or had the chance of sharing with Adrien. She had already accepted her fate that Adrien would never look at the same way, but she still smiles at the fond memory and the part of her that belongs to him.

She looked at her clock and sighed heavily, she'll be waking up early for coffee with Alya to talk about their project for science. While staring aimlessly in the dark as she layed in her bed, waiting for tomorrow everything sank in. _How will I face him on Monday? What if I see Chat?_ Anxiety and confusion filled her, she couldn't even comprehend her date with Chat which had been so quickly been picked apart and derailed in her head, as if their time tonight had been a facade, or just nothing. Marinette closed herself off to everything, she was already so lost that she felt empty and no longer wanted to think about the text message or her relationship with Chat, because if they were really the same person, she feared that his love would only apply for Lady Bug.

"Is it possible to love two people at once?" She asked as monotone as possible as it was completely off topic from their biology talk. Alya was drinking her medium vanilla hot chocolate, almost choking at Marinette's sudden question. _Oh god I thought these days were over._

"Nope. Totally fineee, absolutely normal. Don't worry yourself, do what makes you happy." Alya said, almost like reading from a script she's performed a thousand times.

Marinette looked up from her caramel mocha coffee as she was putting packets of sugar into her drink. Marinette couldn't blame Alya, even she was getting tired of herself, this didn't help her self confidence. "I'm scared." She blinked at her coffee, completely and utterly calm and contempt.

"W-Why?" Hesitated Alya as her words and tone contradicted each other.

"What if a guy only likes you, let's say, just because you're an amazing designer. But he doesn't find anything else, like, the other parts of you attractive… Um sorry, horrible example."

"I'd dump him, tell him off, because you-I mean, I deserve the best and I don't need him to bring me down." She responded, giving Marinette a heart warming smile. Marinette's heart clenched, feeling the effects of last night in her throat which was closing up.

"Now… What if you met another guy, who says and acts like he loves you for everything you are, but also gives the same signs or-or the same actions as the guy who only likes a part of you?" She struggled to convey her confused thoughts that jumbled together as she also struggled to keep herself composed. _What am I even saying? If Chat loves to talk to Lady Bug and Marinette, and if he's also Adrien, who doesn't even give the time of day to Marinette, then what are his real feelings? What are my real feelings? I just… Feel betrayed and as if I'm not good enough. I mean he did send that text, if he was Adrien, after his date with_ _ **Lady Bug**_ … _Would I be happy if they were the same? Would our love be genuine?_

Marinette had been trying to convince her that Chat is different than Adrien, that Chat truly loves both Lady Bug and Marinette, and her constant over-analyzing had been working.

Alya hesitated. "I think, the best way, especially if I liked him, is to talk to him. Get everything off my chest. I mean, in a relationship, there's going to be parts of each other that are unknown and might take some time to adjust. But as long as they took the time, and you know, talked about it then I feel like you're a step closer to finding your answer. Does that sound right?" Alya had rolled the pencil she was using to write on her science paper in her hands, something she did she was in deep thought. Marinette lit up at the act, showing that Ayla hadn't been tired of her rambles about love, something she used to always talk about… Or you know, still talks about.

"Thanks Alya." Marinette croaked, she was so happy to be feeling something other than distress. "Fuck love" She declared, getting an eyebrow raised from Ayla.

"Hallelujah!" She agreed, ignoring a text from Nino and taking another sip of her hot chocolate with a smug look. "Let's finish this, we can go to your house and relax and you can help me with my blog!"

Marinette groaned, "Alright, alright." They both blocked out the ambient sound of the coffee shop and, despite the determination, half-assed their whole project.

Adrien had been staring at his phone, face hot with regret and embarrassment. Maybe a little of hope and longing as well. _Why in the HELL did I send that._ He saw that she had read the text message, almost a minute after he sent it, no reply. He had tried so hard to slowly reveal his identity, not wanting to complicate or hinder their current relationship that was moving remarkably fast and that left him as lovestruck as he was when he was at school. Infact, his awkward personality as Adrien left him to struggle making a connection with Marinette, something he hoped to improve before he had exposed his true identity on his own terms, but he guessed it was short lived because of a stupid mistake he made... _God why am I so fucking stupid._ He threw his phone at the wall. _Of course she wouldn't respond. I've ruined every chance I had with her._ His princess, his Lady Bug, his classmate that is so selfless, kind, confident, loving, magnificent, talented, everything about her was enchanting to him. He knew that Chat and Lady Bug had been a part of them that they couldn't show in their civilian life, and he envied the part of Chat that could talk to both Lady Bug and Marinette so freely, which is why he took every chance possible to interact with her as Chat, because he just… Couldn't work up the nerves to talk to her as Adrien. Avoiding eye contact and conversation, the only way he could put up with coming into contact with the girl of his dreams was to put up his modelling facade and try to block out any hint of nervousness. ' _Cus let's be honest, I'd look like a complete and utter loser. A loser that was different than Chat whom she has spent the most intimate time with._

"Well, time to cringe and hate my existence as I dread Monday." He said aloud smelling cheese that was more pungent than ever, showing that Plagg was up to listen to his endless rambles until the sun had risen.

"Adrien, it's almost noon. You have a modelling appointment in an hour!" Barged in Natalie, slamming the door open. She had been tired of texting him, banging on the door, and yelling his name for the past three hours, she gave up on minding his privacy. She gasped when she looked at the bags and cool colors that bruised his eyes and his bloodshot eyes. He had been awake the whole night, thinking about how he'd face the girl that he had basically lost any chance he had with her.

"I don't feel well. Please… Natalie cancel this one." He pleaded, pressing the back of his hands to his eyes until he saw stars.

"... I'll go tell your father of your condition. Just rest, I'll be calling a doctor." She sighed, sympathizing with the boy whose life was controlled by a cold father. She silently pledged that she would give him a break this Sunday, trying her best to give him a gift of affection that he was almost never given.

"Thank you." His voice cracked, blaming puberty instead of the lump in his throat as his eyes had watered, he really needed someone to sense his distress, he really needed that one act of kindness and thoughtfulness he feared he could no longer get from Marinette or Lady Bug. Natalie gently closed his door, giving a pitiful look at Adrien.

He shook his head. _Why am I separating Marinette and Ladybug? In the end she's still Marinette… And in the end I'm still Adrien. Chat and Lady are apart of us. This is ridiculous, it's about time our identities came out._ He stirred in bed, suddenly getting mad that he hadn't told her any direct hints earlier. _I mean, I did send some pretty big hints, we both did. I thought we were both taking the authority on getting even closer to each other. Had she really not of given a thought about who I was? She's always quiet and shy at school towards me, and only towards me._ He had always wanted to be apart of the people she could freely laugh and tell jokes he could only hear afar, since he was always listening and paying attention to her as he couldn't help himself be drawn to everything about her. He had liked to think it was because of his love for her that lead him to discovering her patterns and ways that unmasked her.

Upon receiving a text that made him jump out of his bed, quite literally, his heart dropped in disappointment when he read Nino's contact on the message. But he perked up to see that he had someone who cared about him, and that he didn't have to wallow alone.

N- hey man, what's up?

A- Nothin. Nat cancelled my modeling gig, I've been in bed all day.

N- Nice dude! wanna come over? just got the new Fallout 4 & i'm in love with it. lol i think alya's mad because i've been neglecting to text her becuz of it

A- OO YES. Be over in 30. O, You and Alya still have a thing? Dude you better act quick and make her yours.

N- planning…. after i get Fallout 4 out of my system, bring pizza, i'll pay u back.

A- Sounds like a plan, see ya' man.

N- L8tr

"Hey man, come on in." Nino said, greeting his best friend at his door. He grabbed a pizza box that Adrien was carrying and lead him upstairs. Adrien had made himself at home, well quite literally since it was practically his second home. He'd keep his stuff in the guest room whenever he had a fight with his father and simply just wanted to get away to a loving house that more than willingly accepted his presence. Adrien greeted Nino's parents who were estatic of his arrival, even Nino's mom had gone out to get cookies from Marinette's parents' bakery.

"Woah, you didn't have to do that Mrs. Bueller" (I don't know their last name.) He said as his heart leapt when he saw the bakery's name he had often hung out on the roof of.

"I wanted to! They gave us extra, it seems that their daughter, Marinette, had baked to many scones while practicing cooking, so they gave us a bunch for free. They're so nice, their whole family is."

"Oh I know." He agreed, lovingly looking at the scones that Marinette had made, taking a bite and savouring the taste. _Damn, I'm such a creep._

"Isn't Marinette you guy's classmate? She's such a dear." Asked Mrs. Bueller, taking a scone for herself.

"Haha she is, isn't she Adrien?" He nudged him mockingly, knowing his crush on Marinette. He had always been hanging with Marinette and Alya just to get him a chance with Marinette, but of course it'd go no where for Adrien and Marinette, as Adrien's nice guy facade he'd created to talk to Marinette without embarrassing himself and Marinette's awkward and stuttering mess left connecting with each other impossible. But that didn't mean his relationship with Alya hadn't gotten closer.

"Shut it." He mumbled, hitting Nino, holding back because of the muscle he had gained from saving Paris would've knocked him out. Probably, Adrien is just as cocky as Chat afterall.

gave the boys an amusing laugh and smile. "Alright boys, call if you need anything." She shut the door giving the boys privacy as she felt the awkwardness in the room. _Adrien and Marinette… I love it_ she thought.

"Really dude?!"

"Yup, come on. Why haven't you made a move yet?"

Adrien cringed, " … I did-"

"WHAT?"

"-AND I blew it," He said quickly, huffing in disappointment.

"...Dude, how?"

"I sent her a text message last night, she read it and still hasn't replied. It was a mistake."

"You don't know that, just talk to her, face to face tomorrow. I'm sure she'll appreciate that." He shook his finger at Adrien, "Trust me, I know a thing or two about what a girl wants."

Adrien laughed, "Sure bud, whatever you say because I'm sure girls want you to ignore them for a video game."

Nino blushed in embarrassment, "Not cool man."

Adrien shrugged and grabbed a piece of pizza. He felt happier that he could freely talk about… Something, anything. Even if it meant their crushes. Feeling lighter, he had laughed and enjoyed his Sunday. When he and Nino had finished their pizza, cookies and scones, they laid in bean bag chairs in a food coma. Adrien took that time to talk more about his troubles with his best friend.

"Nino, let's say you were really close to someone, but they had always hid a part of them self from you. How would you react if you found out the truth about that person?" Adrien questioned.

Sensing that it was related to his love problems, Nino gave a lot of thought about the question. "I'd probably feel cheated, honestly. I mean if that person only knew this one side of you, and thought they knew everything, and then suddenly finding that you're a whole 'nother person, God knows their confusion and feelings they had experienced when they found out." He tried to word it in a way, the whole situation was confusing enough and it jumbled his thoughts. " I mean, it goes to show that they were only confident in a part of them, hiding the other. I believe that if you want to correct, you know whatever situation you're in that sparked the question, you guys should talk it out. They must've had a reason, but then again you deserve an explanation."

Adrien nodded, agreeing with another person's view on the summary of what happened last night. "Uhg. I don't know anymore."

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it's just a big misunderstanding."

"I don't know man, I think I blew it." Adrien sighed, staring at the ceiling as it held back the tears. _Totally not letting Nino see this._

"I mean, you like her and she obvious likes yoo-Yo! Alya finally answered me." Nino tried to play it safe.

"What?"

"Alya texted me." Said Nino nonchalantly.

"No the first thing, Marinette _likes_ me? She likes Adrien?" He got up fast, groaning as his stomach was still so full.

"Ummmmm- What's with the 3rd person?"

"Dude. Seriously." He pleated.

"Fine, don't tell anyone you heard this but- Alya had said somethings.. We both used to plan for you guys to get some alone time. Marinette is just really shy and nervous around you because she likes you, but I think she's been getting better, she doesn't seem as nervous as much." Nino said, his face dropped when he saw Adriens hopeless expression. "Dude, she still likes you! She's just getting used to you. UHG I just wanted you guys to work this out together."

"No.. No it explains a lot." He grinned. Adrien had noticed that she had started becoming more comfortable, he had just thought his advances were working since they were working as Chat. _Maybe she was just falling for Chat and was distancing herself from Adrien. Maybe that's why she's so shocked. Two guys she likes… Or liked, are the same person. I was just as shocked when I put Marinette and Lady Bug together…. I can't believe she doesn't hate Adrien-I mean me._ His grin extended wider, shaking his head.

"You okay…? You're not mad or?" Nino tried to decipher his friend's emotions.

"No, no. I just can't wait until tomorrow. You're right, we really need to talk."

Nino grinned that his answer to Adrien's hypothetical question and accidently exposing information that Alya and Marinette would kill him for had helped his friend perk up. He accepted his fate for Monday, because he was just too damn excited to see Adrien's problems go away. "Everything is going to work out dude."

"Yes... " He hesitated, he didn't know what will happen tomorrow when he confronts Marinette.

Between the information he just discovered, the text message and the change of their relationship, he just had to tell her everything in hopes of answering every question and every problem that was created. He didn't expect this was the way they were going to reveal each other, he mostly envisioned them standing in the rain, slowly removing their masks and sharing a passionate kiss ontop of the Eiffel Tower. Adrien laughed to himself, it was like last night never happened and suddenly everything was clearer now. He had hoped Marinette was experiencing the same epiphany as he was. That night Adrien went to bed early, sleeping over Nino's, totally ignoring all the calls from Natalie and his father's other assistances. He didn't care, all he cared about was Marinette and the clarity tomorrow will bring.

Sorry, I promise it will get more interesting. I kinda went with the flow here, I apologize if you guys can't really get my thinking process, or how I comprehend the situation they're both facing as many secrets have been exposed. UHG IDEKK. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! More to come. Thanks for your support too for my first fan fic! Excuse the mistakes!


	3. Chapter 3- Feverish

**Tap tap tap.**

"Marinette?"

 **Tap tap tap**

"Mari, hello?"

 **Tap tap tap tap ta-**

Alya smacked Marinette's pencil out of her hand. "Wha-What?" Marinette whipped her head to her best friend beside her. Class was about to start in five minutes, Marinette was to preoccupied on the growing anxiety she'll have to deal with when Adrien walks in, well if he walks in since his modeling appointments had been keeping him from school the majority of the week. She anxiously tried to adjust herself in her seat, nothing felt comfortable.

"Why are you so um… I don't know what you are doing actually. You're either really depressed and looking like you're in deep thought or you just can't sit still. What?" Her friend's eyes lit up, "Are you going to talk to that "mystery" guy? OMG. Mari!" She grabbed Marinette's arm and started shaking it.

"What-Yeah but hey-" Marinette tried to explain.

"Yes! Ahh! Tell me how it goes, okay? You owe me explanations." She wiggled a finger at Mari, pouting a bit as Marinette had been very suspicious and secretive towards her.

"I won't leave you hanging." She tried to reassure her. "But really, I'm just scared-" Her voice went to a whisper but was interrupted by the bell. Adrien hadn't showed up. Sighing, she couldn't help calm her nerves, she didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed. _Do I really want to know if Adrien is Chat? Either way, they both owe me explanations for their behavior._ Her hand found it's way to her mouth, brushing her lips with her fingertips remember Chat's heat as her gaze landed on the phone where the source of her anxiety had started.

Giving up on thinking any further on her situation, she sighed in defeat and blocked out the class to doodle in her sketch book. It wasn't until she noticed the class had started to die down and the teacher had been, trying to scold someone but was to scared to assert herself. Feeling the tension she looked up. Adrien had been 15 minutes late and was in the doorway, giving their teacher a smile that made her heart do flips. She bit her lips suddenly remember Chat's smile that would do the same. _Well shit._ Zoning out, she more than willing started to pick at Adrien's appearance to find the similarities. She was starting to accept the possibilities, especially how she was snapped back into reality after he made eye contact, his face visibly lighting up. _That was really cute._ Snapping her gaze to the board she let out a large sigh and placed the weight of her head on her hands, wondering why the fact that Adrien could be, more than likely, be Chat made her want to cry out of disappointment, dread and joy.

Alya noticed her friend's sudden behavior, just as Adrien had been approaching his seat infront of them. He extended his hand to put on her arm but quickly retreated, as if feeling the disappointment. Sluggishly he sat down in a huff. Their teacher, looking over the class she had just embarrassed herself in, straightening up and finding her mean and crusty composure. Her gaze stopped at Marinette.

"Marinette, are you okay? You look pale." She was genuinely concerned about one of her most proudest and respectful student.

Adrien tensed at that question despite it not being directed at him, but he knew he was the reason. "Ye-Yes, Madame." Marinette looked up, feeling like her heart was ripped out by her own assumptions and self defeating thoughts. She wondered if the whole class could see the cloud that was hanging above her.

Their teacher hesitated, and awkwardly switched her weight to each foot, unsure how to approach her student. "Alya," She turned her gaze to the shocked but equally concerned friend, "Could you walk Marinette to the nurses?"

"Yes, of course." Alya extended her hands to help lift up her devastated friend. Marinette fought tears and the lump in her throat, heat rushing to her face. All she wanted to do was get out of the center of attention, and away from Adrien who had gotten up out of his seat but remained stationary, watching in mild concern that he couldn't help her. When they made it to the hall and the door the classroom was shut, Alya moved infront of Marinette to get a clear look at her visibly sick friend. "What's wrong?" She asked softly, that didn't help the flooding of water in her eyes, "You've been acting weird all morning, and after Adrien walked in…" She trailed off looking for reaction.

"I'm just-" Her voice broke, "I'm tired." It's not like she was lying, she spent all night thinking about Adrien and Chat and their connection, their feelings, and her relationship with both of them. Seeing no reason to make her friend confront herself and bring her to tears, Alya guided her best friend to the nurse. After tucking her into the bed the nurse had provided, Alya prolonged her stay as long as she could until the nurse had to walk Alya to her class, to make sure she wouldn't skip and be with Marinette. The smell of the stale anti disinfectants, isolation, and the quiet buzzing of the light made her feel like she was in an insane asylum which didn't help the fact that she was already in a prison in her own thoughts, she curled up into a ball and silently sobbed herself to sleep. _He doesn't love me, Adrien, Chat, whatever, the guy whose always on my mind with and without a mask didn't love me for me. They didn't love Marinette. Why? Why is it always Lady Bug?_ She strained, her lower lip quivering until she had completely lost consciousness.

"Marinette?" He awkwardly leaned against the door frame to the nurse's office, knocking on the door to alert his presence. There wasn't any signs of the nurse and if it wasn't for the closed curtains that separated the beds for privacy, he would've went back to the class he had managed to get out by alerting his teacher of an "urgent" appointment. His teacher wasn't going to risk getting in trouble for hindering THE Gabriel Agreste. Hesitantly, he weaved his way through the open curtains of the other beds that weren't occupied, sticking his head to peek inside the closed barrier of white.

Marinette was curled into herself, her face looking strained but much more relaxed as she slept soundlessly. Her hair was sprawled out, her hair ties were on the floor. Her face was still pale but if it wasn't for the red bags and nose that showed evidence of crying, she would've looked like a corpse. Trying his best to not to stir her, he made his way to the edge of the bed, he couldn't help his hand that extended to slide a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Was it that disappointing?" He whispered. "I'm so.. so Sorry, Marinette." Her eyebrows frowned on the touch of his fingers brushing the side of her face. He quickly pulled away, but it was to late as he saw her eyes slit open enough to see the reflection of the light in her eyes as they were still watery. He took a step back, "Marinette?" His hands were now knotted with his jeans. _She doesn't like me, she could never like me. I should've waited longer, I should've spent more time with her as Chat._

She pressed her hands to her eyes, she dramatically rolled to her other side, her back facing Adrien, it was tensed with emotion that made his heart sink. He wasn't expecting this reaction. "You…" She started, her voice was thick with emotion.

"Yes?" He eagerly asked.

"You were him the whole time." She finished, she sighed shakingly.

He shifted his weight, all that privacy, all the time they had kept their identity a secret had came to an end in the worse possible way. "Yeah…"

"How long did you know?"

"Know what?"

"About me." She glanced over her shoulder, or at least he thought, her hair covered her profile.

He scratched his head, "I mean… Connecting the dots took a while, I mean, we both… Gave some signs." He saw her nod, or really just move her head, _God I hope she doesn't think I was keeping this from her for long,_ "Not long though…" He added.

"Sorry." She whispered, he had to lean to hear her in which he stayed in the uncomfortable position for a while, thinking of why she would be apologizing.

"What? Marinette, why're you apologizing? It was me who… The text message." He awkwardly finished.

"Sorry that it's just me." She finished, sighing shakingly.

"What…" Adrien had put one of his thighs on the side of the bed she was occupying, taking the authority of making him comfortable and that they were going to have the conversation the both dreaded in the Nurse's office. "What do you mean?" He was going to put his hand on her shoulder to turn her but thought better of it, letting his hand hover in the air. He was surprised to see her whip her body around, now sitting up in a mess of covers, glaring with pain and tears.

"That your precious Lady Bug is me." She pretty much spat out at him.

"What? Marinette, you're… You're the one whose precious to me."

Her voice cracked and she was now avoiding his eye contact, they were inches apart but she felt so far. He wanted to reach out and hold her, and just let their emotions sink in. "Sure." She grumbled.

He repositioned himself, practically kneeling on the bed she was sharing with him. "Marinette, what is it? Do you think that, that I like Lady Bug and not you?" She looked away from him, her hands making a motion that told him she was hastily wiping away tears.

"Anyone would choose LadyBug over me, I mean it's not like you ever talked to me at school."

He clutched the covers around him. "Marinette do you know how many times I wanted to talk to you, to be apart of your group and just be around you? The only way I could be by you if I- I put on the mask."

"I feel like such a fool." She laughed nervously while looking at her hands she placed on her lap.

"Marinette." Adrien grabbed her hands, bringing them to his side after she gave no sign of pulling away. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, and that how it came out probably left you confused and hurt, but I want you to know that…" Her eyes lazily drifted to meet his, he eagerly pulled her closer to him. "That I fell in love with you, everything about you, and I just hope that you not only love Chat but.. My awkward self. If you can't I totally understand, I mean, well um you know, whatever you want… Um.." He paused and looked up to give her an awkward side smirk, his face getting warmer. Seeing her expression broke his heart. Eyebrows furrowed, tears trailing down her face and into the increases her frown had created.

"A-A-Adrien!" She sobbed uncontrollably, bowing her head to him. "D-Do you know how-how," She waved her hands trying to gesture the words she was trying to think off. She gave up and leaned her forehead on his shoulder.

He heard her take deep breathes, her shaking slowly subsiding. He slowly brought his arms around her frail shoulders. She responded by digging her fingers into his shirt, bringing him even closer, he rested his chin on her shoulder, her tiny figure comfortably being engulfed by his body. They stayed in the position until she stirred in his arms, finally breaking away, leaving her hands on him as she stared into him with bloodshot eyes.

"Do you know how long I've struggled, confronting my feelings with Chat and you, or I guess with you all together. The fact that I liked you, as Adrien and I started looking towards Chat in the same way, the fact that I would always feel guilty or that I'm two-timing my feelings for you, just to find out you're the same person, it's overwhelming. And-And how you would only talk to me when I was Ladybug or when you were Chat, and it just… I don't know." She practically pleaded. His expression was blank, like he didn't register what she just poured out.

"You like me?" He asked calmly.

"What?"

"You said that you liked Adrien.. And that you started to like Chat." He asked again, tightening his grasp on her. "You did right? Or you do, right Marinette?" He pressed.

"Ye-Yes. I've liked you for so long," Her tone sounding melancholy, she sniffed and straightened up, "This isn't how I imagined my confession would be." Awkwardly laughing, but quickly shutting up after she saw his calm stature.

"I like you too." He said almost like a whisper.

"Who?" She coiled away from him, suddenly annoyed at his confusion that spread on his face, "Marinette, or Ladybug?"

"You. I've always liked you, my feelings for you are what made me see you through the mask,it made me love you for everything you are." He shifted awkwardly as he hoped not to creep her out with using the term love. "Marinette, I've always longed for this. The fact that you…" He trailed off, he tried to hide his gross grin behind his hand. He couldn't contain his feelings.

"What?" She found her voice as she was dazed in, well, bliss. "The fact that I what?"

"Said that you liked me, and that you struggled to take into consideration your feelings for me-Adrien and Chat. It's a dream come true." He laughed, blushing.

She stared back, turning as equally flushed, shifting her gaze. "Wha-I don't, I mean" She stuttered. He grinned, bringing his hands to her damp cheeks. Angling her chin as he leaned down, not breaking eye contact. They were millimeters apart, neither believing what had just been said.

"Can I?" He whispered, eyes dropping to her lips, plumped from her nervous habit of biting them.

"You've never asked for my permission before," She breathed.

Their lips brushed each other, a hot wave passed through both of their bodies. Happiness, relief, embarrassment, longing, eagerness, the list of emotions went on and on. His hands found their way to the back of her head, pushing her harder on him, she happily surrendered to the force. Their first innocent and light kiss turned into something more aggressive, as if they were trying to make the most of their connection before waking up and finding that it was all a dream. Or until the nurse would walk in, which she did at the worse possible time. He swore against her lips, and pulled away just as Marinette threw herself under the covers and the curtains that enclosed them were pulled open.

"Adren," The nurse blinked, "What's up? You feeling okay?"

"Ye-Yes Madame." He stuttered, finding his compose. "Just making sure Marinette was okay, I was really worried when she suddenly left."

"Oh, how sweet. You shouldn't get close to her though, you're starting to look a bit flush. Wouldn't want you to get sick before your next modeling job." The nurse placed her hands on her hips. "Why don't you go back to class."

"Yes, of course." He ducked away from the nurse's gaze, walking past her, straight to the door fearing that she'll magically call him out on how intimate he was with Marinette. He placed his hand on the door, pausing to hear the nurse talking to Mari.

"Marinette! Are you okay? You look so red!" She gaped. He snickered at Marinette's groan, glad that he had material to tease her on later. "You're temperature is so much higher! Did something happen?" He closed the door behind him before he heard her reply. Feeling all giddy with happiness and the wanting to see her again, he practically skipped to his next class, only wanting the day to end as fast as possible.


	4. Chapter 4- Recovery

"Marinette? How are you feeling?" His voice was oddly clear despite the surreal dream she was having of him. She was ladybug, in the arms of Chat like a princess. They were hopping from buildings to buildings effortlessly until both of their miraculous' ran out of power. Instead of scrambling for shelter and secrecy they both let the blinding light of the changing to take over them. They stared wide eyes and enchanted by their civilian selves, smiling and laughing. Adrien was in the middle of telling her cat jokes and had just came close to kissing her. She waited longingly for his lips but she was only met with his hand on her forehead, measuring her temperature. "Marinette?" His voice became even more clear and distinct as it contradicted her brain's memory of it.

"Mmmm, just kiss me already," she mumbled, becoming annoyed.

He brushed her cheeks, taking time to compare their temperature as well. "You really want me so bad?"

"Mmm…" She tried to open her eyes from the long awaited kiss that failed to initiate. Suddenly his voice went into a low whisper, sending chills as she could almost feel his breath on her ears.

"You know you don't have to be in your dreams to kiss me, my princess." He kissed the smooth skin of her cheek, right by the ear he had whispered in. She bolted up right at the impact, struggling to comprehend her surroundings. It was a pink fuzzy mess despite the blotches of blonde, green and black.

"What?!" Her mouth was dry, her tongue like sandpaper. Dehydrated and heart racing she it didn't hinder her strength as she punch Chat Noir in the chest. "Who?"

"OUCH!" Chat fell to the ground by her bed, but quickly pounced back up to hold her arms back. "Mari, Mari it's me! You have a fever!"

"Chat? Why are you here?" She relaxed under his grip, no longer on guard. He handed her a cold glass of water that was on her night table, she eagerly took it and had wasted no time consuming it to quench her needs. More focused and alert, she saw her alarm clock that read 12am. How long was I asleep? She breathed in deeply, and suddenly her eyes almost bulged out. She wiped her face of any remaining drool, self conscious of her appearance and behavior. Keeping to herself, her eyes focused on the boy in black kneeling on the floor, rubbing his chest. "Sorry…" She mumbled.

"It's fine," he laughed silently, and then balanced his weight on to his feet. "How you feeling?"

"Good," she tried to back away from Chat, she hadn't looked in a mirror in what seems like centuries and cringed at the thought he saw the ugly sides of her up close. She would've asked him to leave with the excuse of her sickness if she wasn't so damn curious how the hell she ended up in her bed. Which is exactly what she asked.

"Well after our discussion in the nurses office, you actually had a bad fever of like 101. Your parents picked you up after you fainted. You've been in and out since 8am." He stroked her cheek with his index and thumb despite her resistance of coming into close contact, she surrendered with not much of a protest. "I came here with Alya and Nino but after 6 Alya shooed us out." He stood up and stretched.

"Alya stayed with me? Aww." He raised his eyebrow to his disoriented girlfriend, "Oh!Oh! And you too, thank you, that's so sweeeeet." She cooed. He shook his head unable to hide his smile and tensed as she reached for his hand. "And you just couldn't stay away." She teased.

"Well yeah, Alya left an hour ago, I can't believe you don't remember talking to us. You were pretty cute going into such drunken detail of your love for me." He kissed her blushing hand. "I thought you'd be dehydrated when you woke up so I wanted to get you some water. I know your parents were really crushed they couldn't attend to your health with the bakery. They went to bed after escorting Alya out." He scratched his head with his free hand, he wanted her to know all the details that happened after she was clearly unaware of her surroundings but it came off too much like an official report.

"You're awesome," she slurred, visibly relaxing to the news. He felt her pull him closer to her side, until he was sitting on the side of the bed. "What?"

"Huh?" He felt her fingertips brush the increases between his furrowed eyebrows, he relaxed his distress face. "Marinette I think you still have a fever."

"Mmm." She brought his hands to her face, opening his close fist to caressed her flaming cheeks, the leather sending a cold relief. "I don't care."

His heart clenched at what looked like a small animal snuggling close to him. He let out of a shaking breath. Holding himself back, "Marinette, here, you need to take these." He held out a cold tablet that will lower her temperature and then her delusional state.

"Dunnwannaa" she huffed, falling down to her soft mattress, trying to pull him down along with her. She laid on her side, bringing the hand the held his up to her soft lips that beckoned him further. He struggled to resist.

"Marinette." He said shortly, shaking the tablets in his free hand yet again."You have to take this," he started but was rendered helpless as she pushed him down onto the bed, despite her current state her strength was just as powerful as ever. She straddled over his hips, laying her chest down to his. He blew away the strands of her hair that feel on his face, putting his chin on her head in defeat. "You have to take your medicine." He stroked the hair behind her ear.

"But-" A blinding light interrupted her making her wince as his transformation wore off. Plagg flew in front of Adrien's view, seething with anger and if he wasn't so exhausted he would've beaten Adrien to a pulp. Ladybug's demigod came flying from an open box on Marinette's desk, bumping into Plagg who groaned at the impact. "Tikki, hi." Marinette squinted at her red friend.

"Marinette! I hope you're okay…" The tiny ladybug hesitated seeing the two teens pose. "I'll take care of Plagg if you take care of Mari." She looked at Adrien.

Adrien watched as Tikki dragged Plagg downstairs, only hearing "death, "grow up, "fridge," and "cheese." He relaxed, no longer straining to watch the two gods make their way down stairs, as the door slammed shut.

"Are you going to take your medicine-" His words were buried underneath his girlfriend's lips that scotched him.

"Mari-" She smiled against his lips, taking the opportunity to gain access to his mouth.

"Yo-" She deepened their kiss, she was straddling his torso, her fingers lightly grasped the defined lines of his jaw and traveled to his neck.

He gave in, clutching the tablets in one hand but brought her down more fiercely with the wrist and his free hand. His tongue now exploring hers with much eagerness, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Marinette gasped for air, unlatching herself only to be pulled down without a break. Adrien was furiously kissing her neck moving down, nipping at her collar bone. "Adrien!"

Marinette was pulled even closer to him, gasping for air, the room was spinning. She tried to pull away from his forceful hold but his strength had always been stronger, not to her liking. Adrien's mouth found its way back to her mouth, stealing the gasp she made. She breathed heavily against him, opening her mouth against his, gaping. He took the opportunity to push her down from her straddling position, they switched places. Wincing, she kept her eyes glued shut until she felt his warm lips gently brush her forehead. Marinette opened her eyes. Adrien was breathing and was as red as she was, flushed from the intoxicated emotion and self control. He breathed out slowly, maintaining eye contact with his wide-eyed girlfriend who had finally maintained her breathing. Or at least most of it.

"Are you," He started, taking another deep breath to relax himself. "Going to take your medicine?"

"Huh?" Nothing registered through her mind, Why do I need medicine? Why isn't he kissing me? "What, no?"

He sat up, careful to put his weight on his knees so none of it was on his girlfriend who laid beneath him. She didn't see him reach for the glass of water and had popped something in his mouth from his closed fist. She watched him take a swing from the glass of water she had drunk out of before. Oh, I guess people do need water breaks from making out. Suddenly his mouth of ontop of hers. The coldness of the water trickling down from her mouth as he pushed the pills to her. She painfully swallowed the medicine, coughing and choking for air as she was lying down. He helped her sit up, to make it go down easier, patting her back and whispering in her ear. "It's okay, I got you."

After her coughing fit, she glared at Adrien, eyes and cheeks stained with tears. "Thanks, that felt amazing with my sore throat asshole." She croaked hoarsely and he rolled his eyes at the sudden shortness.

"You wouldn't take the medicine!" He declared, stroking the drenched strands of hair from her face. "I'm sorry." He kissed her.

Still glaring from underneath her eyebrows, she sighed and fell backwards to her bed again. She dramatically kept switching the sides she was laying on as she was trying to settle in, but mainly to keep Adrien waiting. Once she gave up on the extra effort that just amused Adrien. Patting the space next to her, Adrien mirrored her action which just angered her more. He poked at her puffed cheeks.

"Was that necessary?" She practically slammed her head into the soft shoulder of her boyfriend, he returned the favor by wrapping one hand around her waist and tucking them both in with the other that later stroked her rosy cheeks.

"What? Like I said, you wouldn't take it."

"No, I meant the kissing." She said flatly, betraying her blushing heat that had spread around her face, especially the places he kissed and bit.

He giggled and snorted. "Well it wasn't necessary but… I couldn't let you lead the whole time."

"You're such a diva."

"You love it."

"Mhm." She nuzzled her nose into his chin. "I'll get my payback."

"Please, do. But only after you get better." He put his free hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"How long are you staying?" She tensed at her own question, exhaustion clear in her strained whisper.

"I'll be here all night."

"Promise?" She looked up at him with her large blue eyes and was greeted with his strikingly green ones that would always draw her in.

"Promise. Always." He hushed, kissing her forehead.

"I love you," she said almost wordlessly, her eyes failing to stay open.

"I love you, too, my princess. My everything." He stroked her head until she was sound asleep, until dawn broke, until her parents had been awoken by their alarm clock. He then slipped out of her grasp, kissing the hand that trailed along with him. Calling Plagg from his hiding spot, they both slipped out from the hatch in her ceiling back where they would spend their whole day sleeping until paying Marinette another visit.

Or until Marinette payed Adrien a visit as he started feeling flush.

Hey guys, I reread my story and noticed A LOT of mistakes, like A LOT... I'm sorry, I type so fast and usually I don't have any time to reread, that and since I know what I'm writing I often read over mistakes. As someone who gets easily uninterested if I see too many mistakes, I deeply apologize for my hypocrisy. I'll be going over all of the chapters, including this one, but it's better to have it than to not. Amiright? Thank you!

Update 12/27 Hopefully I fixed it, don't know how the hell that happened. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	5. Chapter 5- Truth

He squinted at the screen on his phone, a group chat was open with his girlfriend and his closest friends, Nino and Alya. They were at school without him as he was forced to stay home because of a fever, of course. Natalie had called one of the best doctors there was at Paris, and the only one who would make a house visit. He was smothered with blankets, drenched with sweat and a miserable aching that would travel up his spine at any sudden movement. Adrien had always had a weak immune system, he managed to get Marinette's fever that worsened with each hour. He stifled a groan as he swiped to see the new message in their group chat.

M- Adrien would you like anything? Soup? Medicine? We can stop by and deliver your homework as well. Oh and I'm making a copy of all the notes I've taken today for you.

N- damn, mari where were you when i had the flu and missed a week of school?

AL- Yeah, wishin you had her as your girlfriend, right Adriennn?

N- he def is.

M- Uhg, guys cut it out! Can we worry about Adrien's health and not his relationships?

AD- Sorry, I'm here guys. Thanks Marinette, it will help me so much. Can't wait to see you… Oh and Alya and Nino as well.

M- Ooh, Yeah! Me too. :)

N- wow i would have expected you to get all flush and start freakin' mari, r u still sick?

AL- No she's matured~~~ Heard she has a new guy in her life ;-)

N- NO WAY WHO?

M- OMG I don't! Alya! Don't start any misunderstandings...

N- ADRIEN DO YOU KNOW?

AL- Too late lol

M- Can we PLEASE not discuss my love life? Not when Adrien's so sick…

N- ...Fine but i am not letting this go

M- Yeah yeah, Adrien any specific time we can come over?

AD- Anytime really, I don't think Natalie will mind and the doctor just left. I just don't want you guys to get sick… Especially if you just recovered, Mari.

M- I'll be fine, I really want to. Is 4:30 okay?

AD- It's perfect. :)

M- Okay! See you then.. The bell is about to ring… Text me okay? For anything.

Adrien grinned like an idiot, it felt so good to have someone care about him the way she did, sure Nino had been just as concerned but it was different. Someone he loved who loved him back the same way had made him their top priority, that his silly cold meant so much to their own wellbeing. Like when Marinette was sick, it felt like part of him was just as sick, just as miserable. He wanted to take that all away from her, take all the pain away. Which he basically did in a way. _A very hot, and intimate way._ He hid his gross smile behind his sweaty hand, then bit his lower lip to keep him from laughing. Maybe it was the heat and fever, but he just felt like he was walking on air. Looking at the clock that read 9:42am, he groaned and rolled over sulking that he wouldn't be able to see his girlfriend for a long time.

N- ok dont forget we're here too guys. i'll stop and get some tissue paper

AL- I'll bring some snacks and waters

M- Oh! Me too, I'll get some more medicine and ice packs.

N- sounds like a plan, see ya' adrien

AL- Byee! See you guys soon, good luck in history Mari

M- Uhgg, thanks Alya, see you guys. Relax and sleep Adrien! Please.

AD- I will, have fun guys.

"Sooooo what was that about?"

"What?" Marinette had a spoon in one hand and her phone in the other, a webpage on what to buy to help a sick person.

"Earlier, in a group chat. I have to agree with Nino, regrettably," She sighed, Nino sending her a hurt and over dramatic gasp while dropping his fork in his pasta. They sat together at the circular table and hard uncomfortable plastic things the school tried to pass on as chairs. It was already 12:30 and lunch had just started. They were lucky they all had it at the same period. Alya took another bite of her caesar salad, and pointed at the empty seat Adrien would occupy. "He was totally flirting, and you didn't freak, or send an awkward message, in fact you responded really fast."

She shrugged, "He's sick, maybe he's not in his state of mind."

Nino raised an eyebrow, opening his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Alya turned her attention back to Marinette, clearly not as concerned to what Nino had to say as she was. "I don't know if I should be proud or concerned at your behavior."

Marinette smiled, almost sadly as if she had missed her own awkward shyness. Like she lost something about herself. She toyed with her spaghetti, looking down at it with fondness and embarrassment remembering her date with Chat that seemed like it happened such a long time ago. "I'm just happy that we're close friends now…" She finally took a bite of her spaghetti, looking up at her friends that expressions were shocked, understanding and.. Disappointed. Mostly Nino's. She made a satisfying slurping noise as she sucked the last of her pasta that hung from her mouth. "What? You guys are scaring me." Alya glanced at Nino and winced as if she was hurt by his expression. A silent understanding.

Nino cleared his throat, putting his fork down. "Marinette, do you, not like Adrien?" He asked awkwardly.

Marinette grinned out of embarrassment and bewilderment, "Whaaat?" She laughed a bit but stopped as she saw their expressions worsened. "No.. No I still like Adrien. A lot." She smiled slightly as Nino sighed in relief, picking back up his fork and diving back into his lunch. Alya gave her best friend's hand a squeeze. "I've just.. Changed? Matured? I don't know… But I do like him." She conveyed.

"I like the new you," Alya started, "It looks like you love yourself more. That you have more confidence."

Marinette smiled widened, hurting her burning cheeks. "Me too."

"Adrien?" A silent, gentle knock stirred him from his dreams of Marinette, it was Natalie. "Adrien are you awake?" The door creaked open slightly.

"Ye-yes, Natalie," He answered hoarsely, pained from his sore throat. He winced as the door opened all the way blinding him with light from the hallway's windows. "What time is it?" Stars shown has he hastily and painfully wiped his eyes with his palms.

"Around 4:30." He flinched and was suddenly feeling better. She put her hand on the door frame and leaned into it. Sitting up from the mountain of pillows and blankets, he saw her face. It was strained with worry and affection, she was the one who over reacted the most of his illness, becoming clumsy with emotion and had even started pestering the doctor making sure he was going to be okay. But she looked more relax now that he had slept, and some other reason. "Um.. Are you feel-"

He cut her off, and winced in regret.-"Was there anyone at the door?"- Natalie was already disrespected by his father on a daily basis, no needed to demean her anymore than that. She didn't deserve anything but the best. She looked taken back, but sighed, toying with a necklace she kept but was hidden under her turtleneck, she smiled fondly at him.

"Yes… But are you sure? You're up to this?"

"Yes!" He was a little too eager, sitting up and wincing once again but from the aches in his back. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Yes, please. They won't stay long."

She looked like she was contemplating, she could've easily shooed them out or not even bothered taking the call they got from the buzzard. But she closed her eyes, forcing herself to open them and to smile. "Yes. Yes, but not for long, okay? You need your rest."

"I know," he responded quietly. "I will." He gave her his most assuring smile just to make sure she was final in her decision. She nodded and turned away from him, almost dragging her feet to the door where she allowed his friends to come dashing in. The rustle of plastic shopping bags filled the hall along with the pointless fighting amongst Alya and Nino. _Were they fighting on which marvel character could win in a fight?_ He blushed slightly at the sound of Marinette, obviously going in between the two to defuse the fight.

"Okay guys, BOTH Jessica Jones and Luke Cage are badass, the match would end in a tie. Okay? Okay." She grumbled. He laughed silently and fell backwards landing on the pillow drenched in sweat. His eyes widened that he had yet taken a shower, he raced to the bathroom. He splashed water on his face and put another coat of deodorant as well as a dab of cologne. Wincing as he looked into the mirror finally, dripping in water, the bags under his eyes shown signs of dehydration and exhaustion. Sighing he pulled a hand through his tangled hair, yelping as his fingers pulled a knot. "Adrien?" He heard the door open more and the sweet, gentle, concerned voice of the woman he loved drew him back into his bedroom almost like he was enchanted.

"Yees, I'm right here," He scratched his head, holding back a stifle groan as he once again pulled his rat's nest of hair.

"You're wet." Nino stated the obvious, Adrien looked down to see his face had still be dripping wet, his black v-neck shirt and grey sweatpants damp.

"Oh yeah." He sheepishly responded.

"'Oh Yeah?' Dude, you're sick. Here," Nino bent down to one of his many plastic bags and retrieved a small hand towel, meant to wrap around an ice bag. He threw it to Adrien who caught it effortlessly and wasted no time drying his face and hopefully hiding his embarrassment. Taking his time to cool down, he looked to see his friends had settled around his black coffee table he had right next to his bed. It wasn't until he noticed how colorful his friends made his bleak and dark room, had his heart tighten. Even his outfit was stark. The glossy black wooden floor, the dark grey sheets, the white bed comforter, the light grey walls and the lack of furniture that consisted of a ink colored dresser, ebony coffee table, charcoal desk full of papers and a bulletin board of little pictures of him and Nino, Ladybug (much to his embarrassment), a hidden picture of Marinette, and model company business cards. The emptiness of his room now full of living and caring bodies of his friends, filling his room of the warmth of pink, red, and blue. He made his way to his bed, where he sat on the side that faced the coffee table and the cushions that were around it where the rest sat on. The entire coffee table full of medicines, snacks, teas, energy drinks, soup cans, towels, and other stuff Alya and Marinette had yet taken out.

Adrien whistled at the selection, guilty he was feeling better simply by them arriving and wouldn't need any of it. Still he smiled at the gesture. "Brought enough?"

Nino sat back on his hands, tired from carrying the bags the short distance. Adrien noticed how easily Marinette had brought up twice as many bags as Nino, he felt proud and would tease Nino about the lack of muscles he'd gain from gaming. "Hey, wasn't my idea. Marinette each gave us a list." Marinette blushed, trying to hide it by being deeply invested in something in a plastic bag.

It took some major control for him not to swoop her off her feet and kiss her, to spend the time he so desperately needed with her. "This… Is amazing… Thank you so much, Marinette." He managed to get out, going with a compliment and not a spontaneous make-out scene.

She nodded sheepishly, "I mean, you did just as much for me when I was sick… Just wish I could remember it." She looked up sadly, as if she missed a piece of her life she knew would mean a lot to her. His heart clenched at the idea that she valued their time together so much. "Least I, or we rather," She gave Alya a pat on the back to her raised eyebrow, and a smile to Nino who was busy on his phone, but he returned it after a kick from Adrien, "-Could do. Oh! Here…" She walked over to his side, kneeling on the cushion beneath the bed he sat from. She handed him a heavy bag of goodies, all his favorite candy and foods. Swedish fish, sour patch, oreos, cheez-its, twizzlers, hershey kisses, chocolate covered strawberries, M&Ms, mints- _There's more?!_ Despite them revealing their identities what seemed like yesterday, most of his favorite foods and candies she remembered when he was Chat. Patrolling made him very hungry.

He gasped, speechless, eyes almost watering. "Marinette..."

Nino interrupted, grabbing the bag's contents. "I didn't see you get this… These are all Adrien's favorite foods…" He looked back up to Marinette bewildered, as did Alya. "Okay. This is weird. Both of you guys are weird. How'd you know?"

"Oh um.. I-uh, sent him a text?" She tried.

He narrowed his eyes, "No.. Do you guys have something to say to us or?" Marinette had risen from her kneeling position and was going back to her seat across from Adrien, embarrassed. Adrien sighed, defeatedly but he couldn't take the distance. Right now, he just wanted Marinette more than ever, he had waited the whole day patiently and decided there was nothing wrong delivering the news. The OFFICIAL news. He grinned to himself and grabbed Marinette's hand, pulling her towards his side. He put the same hand and rested it on her head which he pulled to his shoulder. The faces of his friends were priceless!

"Yes, actually." He grinned, glancing down at his girlfriend who looked just as surprised by his actions. "We're together." He finished, he was just so damn proud of his girlfriend, he couldn't help it.

Marinette sucked in breath, puffing out her cheeks. She couldn't of gotten any redder. Alya looked like she was about to say "Is that true?" But was satisfied with her best friend's reaction. "Oh my GOD. I KNEW IT!"

"Wait-wait, so that 'new guy' was…?" Nino shook his head at Marinette, lifting a finger at Adrien.

"Me." Adrien shrugged, and laughed.

Nino smacked his head, "I should've GUESSED. Here I was WORRIED."

Adrien leaned forward, confused, "Why were you worried?"

"Be-Because! The group chat! The 'other guy!' Marinette's behavior! I thought she didn't like you anymore!" Nino managed to say despite the stutters. "I should've known! When did this happen?"

It was Marinette, to his surprise, who answered. "It-It wasn't long, we just started talking and one thing lead to another… A lot was said, and actually I cried a lot," She laughed almost breathlessly. "We found that we were closer than we thought, and that," She gazed up to her boyfriend lovingly, her nose brushing his cheek as he was sitting and having her lean into him, "We were meant to be…?" She left the sentence hanging, not knowing how to give them a satisfying answer. He kissed her cheek and turned back to Nino who was grinning almost as worse as he was.

It was Alya who spoke first after an awkward amount of silence, "Marinette… I'm so happy for you." She gave her best friend a smirk, something hiding beneath it he couldn't read. "It was about time, right?" She laughed awkwardly. He didn't think that Alya, the proud and strong friend of his girlfriend could be taken back, left speechless or awkward in this case. "Um, sorry I uh-got a text from my mom. I have to go… Nino, could you walk me home?"

"Bu-Uh Alya our best friends just got together. MARINETTE AND ADRIEN. TOGETHER. We have to take a picture, we have to talk. You guys are going to tell us ever-"

"Or we can leave them be?" Cut in Alya. Marinette sucked in harshly, he guessed this wasn't the Alya she knew. Her eyes pleaded. "Please, Nino, it's my mom…"

"Alya, what happened? Is she okay?" Marinette panicked, Alya barely glanced at her.

"It's nothing, Marinette. I just have to go. C'mon Nino." She extended her hand to Nino, to help him up. He understood the look Marinette winced at, confused but understanding, he took her hand. They stopped at the door, Alya in front of him not turning around despite Nino, whom waved at his friends.

"You guys are telling me EVERYTHING. Ya'hear?" He eyed them, a finger that moved to each of them. He grinned, putting his hand down. "You two love birds be sure not to go too crazy..." He wiggled his eyebrows to Marinette's and Adrien's blushing, "Go moderate crazy, and Adrien I hope you feel better. Treat her right!" Nino winked and paused to glance back at Alya. Sensing his gaze, she turned over her shoulder giving them a smile that seemed artificial.

"Bye guys. Feel better." She said sharply. Not even acknowledging her best friend the way Nino had. She was already down the hall the time Marinette had tried yelling to her. Nino shrugged, giving Marinette a smile that read _I'll talk to her._ With that he waved at last and stalked behind the girl they both knew occupied his mind just as much as Adrien with Marinette and vise versa.

Marinette was stepping towards the door, hand still extended towards the girl that just blatantly ignored her out of nowhere. She closed her gaping mouth, finding her composure and looked at her boyfriend. Adrien took her hands and pulled her back into his reach. His hands wrapped around her waist as she lightly hugged his head. It was awkward but they were too tired, understanding the situation, to change their positioning. She breathed into his golden locks, pained. He squeezed her closer to his proximity, burying his face into her shirt's material, right around her stomach that tickled her slightly. Shakingly she let out a deep breath. "What should I do? I don't understand…"

Adrien moved back just enough to look up at the sky, or really her blue eyes that were flooding with tears. His hands traveled from her back to her waist where they briefly left to grab her hands. "We'll figure it out. Together." He returned his head right back to her stomach, she returned by hugging him tighter around the head. He tried to ignore how much her chest touched him, but he was a teenage boy after all. She could almost feel his eyelashes brush her, she giggled slightly, he could feel the goosebumps he had created. He grinned mischievously, and she felt it.

"Adrien…" She started, almost knowing what he was going to do. "Don't you dare-"

He started tickling her mercilessly, going from her navel to her sides, getting a good grasp on her as she desperately tried to get away from him. When she started pushing his face away from her, he hugged her and fell backwards taking her with him. Despite his nose being squished beneath her chest, he felt like he was in pure bless. _Okay but this is amazing too_ … He silently cursed his perverted thoughts.

Finally finding her balance, she drew herself up on her elbows, that were around her boyfriend's head, flashing a toothy grin. "That," her eyebrow twitched, "Was totally uncalled for."

He narrowed his eyes, bringing his his hands to her waist trying to pull her back down onto him, "And?" He teased, returning her smile, "What are you going to do about it?" She leaned her head closer to him, noses almost touching, just as he was shutting his eyes for a kiss, puckering his lips, she stopped millimeters from his face.

"Why don't you find out?"

Whoops sorry to stop it abruptly.. Just gotta wait for the next chapter. :^P Sorry for the mistakes! Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean so much! Especially because this is my first fanfic, it makes me want to do more…. Which I'm currently working on another fanfic for these two love birds~~ I'll be going through the other chapters, correcting the mistakes best I can, as well as this one. Thank you so much! XOXOXOX :*


End file.
